


Во время пира

by FemNapSolo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Public Sex, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Одинсон предпочитала больше засматриваться на вальсирующие пары, замечая среди них зелёный шелк и черные кудри волос. Локи танцевала с каким-то дипломатом пижонского вида, которого больше волновали скользнувшие на лоб пряди волос, чем его партнёрша. Торина залпом опустошила свой кубок, не переставая любоваться движениями Лафейсон и ее изгибами фигуры.Коллаж:https://sun1-85.userapi.com/c855636/v855636845/18d9d3/joEtpuqhKs8.jpg
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)





	Во время пира

Празднество было в самом разгаре: из кубков лился реками эль, тарелки опустошались в мгновение ока, раздавались хмельные речи, а падкие на вина уже поблескивали своими пьяными глазенками вокруг да около. Возле зачинателя пира, великого Одина, и его жены Фригги восседала, лениво покручивая кубком, любимая дочь Верховного бога, Торина. Одинсон редкими фразами поддерживала беседу со своим союзником из ванов* по имени Хельг, вместе с которым одержала победу в походе против великанов. Воины Хельга то и дело вмешивались в разговор, добавляя в светскую беседу неуместные и пошлые шутки. Их реплики громовержица либо пропускала мимо ушей, либо одаривала снисходительным взглядом. Мужчинам только дай волю помериться мечами да членами, особенно в пьяном бреду. Одинсон предпочитала больше засматриваться на вальсирующие пары, замечая среди них зелёный шелк и черные кудри волос. Локи танцевала с каким-то дипломатом пижонского вида, которого больше волновали соскользнувшие на лоб пряди волос, чем его партнёрша. Торина залпом опустошила свой кубок, не переставая любоваться движениями Лафейсон и ее изгибами фигуры. Кажется, Локи приглянулась не ей одной, так как командующий ванов Хаген, амбал в два с лишним метра и шрамированным лицом, перегнулся к Одинсон, не слишком тихо сказав:  
— У твоей сестрицы сочная задница. Я бы ее нагнул сразу после пира на этом столе.  
Ваны одобрительно заугукали, а Хельг только рассмеялся дерзкому поступку воина. Торина скрыла своё раздражение за маской улыбки:  
— Ты же знаешь, она мне не сестра. И у тебя ничего не получится, ты в лягушку превратишься ещё до того, как вынешь свой хрен из штанов.  
На этот раз ваны встали на ее стороне, поддерживая заразительным смехом, а Хаген сердито поджал губы. Одинсон считала, что ее умная, хитрая и красивая сестрица не достойна выклянчивать задницу перед тупым грязным увальнем, гораздо лучше оказаться в объятьях кого-то более достойного. И под этим «достойным» громовержица, конечно, подразумевала себя.

Торина прекрасно помнила, как в детстве во время игры в рыцаря и принцессу, Одинсон попыталась сделать Локи предложение руки и сердца, и как та смущённо краснела и мямлила, что они сестры. И какое же было удивление громовержицы, когда выяснилось, что любимая «младшая сестрёнка» оказалась родом из Йотунхейма и никак не связана с родом Одина. Теперь Локи называли Лафейсон, и она занималась дипломатическими отношениями с правителями своего настоящего дома. Торина помнила, как впервые Локи приняла йотунхеймский облик, и ее посиневшая кожа и ярко-красные глаза казались особенно красивыми Одинсон. Позднее, в одном из домов любви громовержица видела йотунхеймских девиц с такой же внешностью — те, совершенно не стесняясь, демонстрировали свою грудь, проглядывающую из-под ярких монисто на шее, а короткая набедренная повязка не давала простора для фантазии. Тогда Торина узнала, что именно такая одежда является их национальным костюмом. Что ж, с тех пор мысль о Локи в таком виде часто посещала Одинсон по ночам в своей комнате. Вот и сейчас недобрая мысль промелькнула в голове громовержицы, заставляя хищно облизнуться. Хагену она не достанется.

Когда начались пляски, и центр зала плотно заполнился танцующими людьми, Торина поспешила покинуть своих соратников и, прорываясь через гущу толпы, как бы случайно зацепила за руку Локи и увела из зала в разгар веселья.  
— Куда мы идем, «сестрица»? — усмехнулась Локи, раскрасневшаяся от танцев, и заинтересованно посмотрела Торине в глаза.  
— Сюда, — отрезала громовержица, заталкивая Лафейсон в узкий проем коридора, в который едва могли поместиться двое. Благо Локи была миниатюрной и хрупкой, а Торина была без громоздких доспех, спрятаться им удалось. Проем находился не так и далеко от залы, но скрывался в полутьме коридора, так что зевака не найдет, если не знает. Шумы пира отражались здесь от стен, и, наверняка, будут хорошей заглушкой от лишних звуков, которые могли бы привлечь так ненужную сейчас охрану.   
— У тебя важный разговор ко мне? — предположила Локи, пытаясь прочесть лицо Одинсон.  
— Да, важный, — серьезно ответила Торина, вовлекая Локи в осторожный поцелуй и стараясь не распускать свои руки, чтобы не спугнуть Лафейсон настойчивыми лапаниями. Впрочем, богиня хитрости довольно быстро ответила на поцелуй, также не торопясь с прикосновениями.  
— Ты всё ещё любишь меня? — осведомилась Локи, отрываясь от ее губ, и заглянула в глаза Торины, ожидая ответа.  
— Конечно, принцесса, мое предложение ещё в силе, — улыбнулась громовержица, одаривая поцелуями маленькую ладонь Лафейсон. За повторным поцелуем потянулась уже сама Локи.

О таком Одинсон не могла мечтать и в самом мокром сне: Локи позволяла делать с собой все, что громовержице заблагорассудится — трогать, раздевать, оглаживая, сжимать, совершенно не сдерживаясь в своих порывах и сочетая грубые прикосновения со сладкими поцелуями. Поэтому вскоре тугой корсет Лафейсон валялся в стороне с разорванной шнуровкой, а Локи тихо постанывала, позволяя чередовать ласкания своей груди руками и губами Одинсон. Йотунхеймка повысила громкость голоса после того, как Торина принялась украшать ключицу и шею Локи засосами. На бледной коже они казались ничуть не хуже колье из монисто, а громкая Локи только подливала масла в огонь. Без слов прижав палец к ее губам, Торина надеялась приглушить стоны, но маленькая чертовка успела втолкнуть палец к себе в рот и, не спеша облизывая его, она стонала ничуть не тише, чем с незанятым ртом. Глаза Одинсон застилает пелена, взгляд льдистых глаз темнеет, а Локи даже не думает переставать играться с пальцем во рту, соблазнительно прижимаясь к Одинсон грудью с торчащими сосками.  
— Я думаю, с этим ты можешь поиграть ещё по-другому, — хрипло шепчет Торина на ухо Локи, прикусывая мочку уха и вынимая свой палец из ее рта. Локи наблюдает, как рука с влажным пальцем скользит вниз к юбке, задирая подол и случайно задевая влажным пальцем внутреннюю часть ее бедра. Слышится треск ткани, который заставляет Лафейсон смутиться, и последней преграды больше не остаётся. Торина целует Локи в висок, когда палец проникает внутрь, и йотунхеймка сжимается. Внутри Лафейсон мокро и узко, и Одинсон не переминула сообщить об этом ей, добавляя: «Я растяну тебя, только расслабься». Локи слишком громко охает, и ее рот вновь приходится заткнуть, на этот раз ладонью, хотя ее стоны подобны райскому наслаждению. Но рисковать нельзя, они слишком близко находятся к остальным.

Когда становятся слышны непристойные хлюпающие звуки, Торина пробует вставить второй палец, однако проникает он не с первой попытки. Локи морщится от неприятных ощущений, но громовержица утешающе расцеловывает ее лицо. Постепенно пальцы входят во всю длину, полностью заполняя Локи. Лафейсон осторожно насаживается сама и привыкает к пальцам. Темп наращивается с каждым движением, и через некоторое время Локи с неимоверным наслаждением вскидывает бедрами, чтобы убыстриться. На зелёном шёлке юбки проступает влажное пятно, и Торина рычит, убирая ткань и наблюдая, как пальцы двигаются внутри Лафейсон. У Локи сбивается дыхание, но даже так она не перестает говорить:   
— Не дай Йотун, если кто-то нас обнаружит. Ты представляешь что будет? Великая громовержица овладела йотунхеймкой, которая считалась на полном серьёзе ее сестрой. Лучше бы ты меня взяла в моих покоях.  
— Кончи здесь, и я проведу ночь у тебя в покоях, — предлагает Торина, любовно оглаживая ее бедра и замечая смазку между ее ног.  
— Ещё немного, — отмечает Одинсон, ускоряясь и отмечая начавшуюся дрожь в теле Локи. От внимательного взора громовержицы не уходит и то, как синеют кончики пальцев ее принцессы.  
— Богиня хитрости не может контролировать себя, когда кончает? — усмехается Торина, а Локи только злобно смеряет ее взглядом и утягивает в поцелуй, покусывая губы Торины в отместку. Последний укус получается слабым, а сама Лафейсон заметно обмякает, и, если бы не сильные руки Одинсон, та бы скатилась по стене на пол. Громовержица заботливо прячет следы их преступления и приводит Локи в порядок. Йотунхеймка едва ли стоит на ногах, поэтому Торина ее несёт на руках по коридору в комнату, а когда охрана их останавливает и спрашивает о состоянии Лафейсон, Одинсон поясняет о плохом самочувствии принцессы и говорит прочую лживую лабуду. Закрывая за собой дубовую дверь покоев Лафейсон, Торина так и остаётся там до рассвета.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ваны - Группа богов в германо-скандинавской мифологии, чей род уступил место культу асов, с которыми они то враждуют, то заключают союз.


End file.
